Fuego y Hielo
by Lady Van Gotham
Summary: Pequeña descripción sobre lo que sentían Near y Mello por el otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note no me pertenece. Son de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

****Tan iguales pero tan contrarios. Parecian mitades perdidas que se habían vuelto a encontrar, uno tan frío y falto de emoción, que escondía el dolor que sentía al estar tan solo mediante su indiferencia... Y el otro era tan vivo que su mera precensia quemaba como un sol. Siempre sintiéndose inferior ante aquel que parecía indiferente ante todo. Le molestaba que no lo tomara en cuenta.

Quién sabe, si Near le hubiera puesto un ojo a Mello, tal vez él no sería tan competitivo y conflictivo, e incluso podrían haber fraternizado en paz. Pero allí se encontraban, ya en caminos diferentes y con algunos años más encima.

Near trabajaba con su equipo en su cuartel general, e inevitablemente Mello pasaba alguna vez por su mente. Se preguntaba que era de él, donde estaría... Y si se encontraba bien.

Mello por el otro lado trabaja desde abajo con la mafia, escondido igual que siempre ante el público, y a veces se odiaba a si mismo por pensar en Near. En cómo le iría,y especialmente, cómo hubieran podido ser las cosas si hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Roger.

Ambos dos no podían negar ante sí mismos que se extrañaban, y junto a ello la Wammy's house, Watari. Cielos hasta a Roger lo extañaban. Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

"Near, esto es por L, Watari y por tí. Sálvate y termina este caso. Matt, perdóname... No pensé que te llevaría a tu muerte" esas fueron las últimas palabras que Mello dijo en su mente, antes de que su corazón se detuviera y la iglesia se prendiera en llamas. Pronto llega la noticia de la muerte de Mello y Matt a oídos de Near.

Actúa indiferente ante su equipo de trabajo, pero de noche estando solo deja que las lágrimas inunden sus almohadas. Contacta a Linda, quien llora las muertes del rubio y el pelirrojo.

"Mello... Matt... Prometo que su sacrificio no será en vano. L, Watari, esto es por ustedes también. Donde quieran que estén, pónganse cómodos, este show está por culminarse".


	2. Avellanas

**Death note y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

****Mello... Era todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Near. No podía dejar de pensar que de una forma y otra tuvo parte de la culpa por la muerte del Rubio. Y se sentía más culpable aún al saber que Matt había muerto también.

"Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan indiferente con Mello... Si hubiera dejado que el tomara el primer lugar, tal vez las cosas hubieran terminado diferente. Era mejor que muriera yo y que esos dos se salvaran. Ellos tienen cosas que yo no tengo. Merecen más la pena..."

-Near.

-¿Sí, Gevannie?

-Los preparativos de mañana están listos.

-Eso quiere decir que- -Sí, así es. Es justo como sospechaste todo este tiempo. Yagami cree que hemos robado la copia falsa y que Teru aún conserva la real. Ganaste Near- dijo Gevannie interrumpiéndolo.

"Mello, esto es gracias a tí ¿Es por eso que hiciste lo que hiciste, para que yo pudiera confirmar mi teoría? Eres listo y noble. Gracias, Mello y Matt"

-Perfecto, mañana precensiaremos el final de Kira.

Ciertamente el ya no estaba allí, su mente divagaba en cada recoveco en búsqueda de memorias que reproducir en su mente. Recordaba a la perfección el día que conoció al rubio. Lucía malvado, de esa clase de personajes que no quisieras conocer nunca. Siempre tuvo su rosario rojo, desde el primer día. Aquel recuerdo lo hizo sonreír, y Lidner lo malinterpretó pensando que era debido a su victoria.

"Quítate de mi camino, oveja blanca"

-Volveré en unos minutos- dijo quedamente mientras la voz de Mello resonaba silenciosamente en sus oídos. Fue a su habitación y dejó caer más lágrimas silenciosas. A pesar de todo, consideraba a Mello como amigo.

-Perdonen- dijo Near adentrándose de nuevo en el salón principal del cuartel.

-Near, no has comido nada en días... No se cómo es que no te has desmayado ¡Come algo!- Decía Halle con su aire maternal. De verdad estaba preocupada por él. Días antes de la noticia de Mello no había comido, y ahora con más razón no tendría apetito.

-Gracias por preocuparte Halle, pero estoy bien de hecho- dijo mientras enrulaba un blanco mechón de su cabello.

Èsta se enfadó y seguidamente tomó una barra de chocolate con avellanas que guardaba consigo. Con mucha sorna la abrió y la introdujo en la boca de Near.

-¿Pero qué?

-Come.

Asintió ante la orden puesto que a este punto, estaba claro que ella no lo dejaría tranquilo si no comía nada.

"Avellanas... Mello las detestaba"


End file.
